Unplanned Events
by MidnightDestruction
Summary: Tails is a whiz kid and his best friend cream are both going to college. they are both 19 and have known each other for 13 years now. but what he doesn't know is what is around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

Unplanned Events

Chapter 1

The last day before I start college... I graduated from high school with numerous qualifications and was an exceptional student. I'm a great student of electronics and pursue a dream of working for the FBI. i make little gadgets in my spare time and hardly ever leave my workshop, Ok my parents garage but no-one has to know. My Name is Miles but my friends call me Tails. Take one guess why they call me that...

Thats right I'm a yellow fox with 2 tails.

"Tails, Your Friend is here" A familiar Voice Shouted

"Yeah mom" I replied.

"Do you alway spend your time down here Tails?"

My Best Friend Cream, Even though we teased each other sometimes

"So what if i do?"

"Ugh you're so boring" Cream moaned

"Why hang out with me then?"

"Shut Up, anyway doing anything later?"

"No why?" i asked

"I thought we could go to the pizza place before we leave tomorrow."

Cream and i are both going to Mobian college tomorrow luckily i learnt how to drive otherwise my mom would be dropping us off.

"Sure but you do know there are going to be pizzerias there."

"Well Yeah but luigi's know how i like it, double pepperoni with bacon, ham and barbecue chicken."

"You know for such a little rabbit you really should be fatter than you look." I Joked

"Listen,You Have two tails if you want to keep it that way...SHUT UP!"

I Burst out laughing as we leave my house.

At Luigi's

"Ahh miss Cream good to see you again, The usual i presume?" Luigi asked

"Yeah, Make it 2 Tails is paying this time." Cream giggled

"What!? I never agreed to that."

"Well I Paid last time and i thought we agreed to alternate each time"

I Remember, I Should never of agreed to that because she always buys extra large double toppings and i just order a small.

"Damn, So i take it this is why you wanted to go is it?"

"No, I wanted to hang out with my best friend it just so happens that it is your turn to pay."

"You're saying this is all a coincidence then?"

"Must be" she giggled

"Here we go for miss Cream and mister Tails"

We thanked luigi and he returned back behind the counter

"You know That fake italian accent doesn't fool anyone" I whispered

"He's only being nice now eat up before i end up eating it for you"

"So, You're admitting you're fat then?" I Joked Again

"Shut up tails!" she almost shouted

We finished up and I paid and i drove her home

"See you tomorrow Tails!"

"Bye Cream"

I Drove Off Home

When I Got home my mother was sat in the kitchen with an old tin box, full of photos and a diamond necklace. I Had seen this box before and knew what it was, pictures of my dad, my dead dad.

My mom was slumped over the chair and had look like she'd been crying.

"That box will be the death of you, you know" i said

"I Just can't he's been gone 10 years" she sobbed

"I know i miss him too, I was only nine when he died"

"Listen Miles, When you meet a girl Treat her well, live like there's not going to be a tomorrow because there might not be one"

"I know mom, and for the last time, Call me TAILS"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Unplanned Events Ch.2

The Next Day

Rudely awakened by a rapid knocking on the door Tails open the door and saw a very annoyed Cream

"Cream, WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled

"OMG!, You're not even dressed yet and you're shouting at me what the hell we agreed to meet up here at 9:30"

"What are you talk-...Oh shit! we're leaving today aren't we"

"Yes, Now Get upstairs and get dressed, Now!"

"Yes Mom" I Laughed

"Shut up and Go!" Cream Shouted

I Quickly got dressed and ran down stairs i wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and light blue trainers Luckily i packed a few days ago seeing as my future lazy self would leave packing to the last minute.

I Loaded up my moms old ford and got in, a very annoyed cream met me with angry stares.

"Sorry" I apologized

"I Knew you'd do this. I Left early to see if you were all ready and i find that you were still asleep"

"I Said i was sorry, I tell you what I'll make it up to you"

"How?" Cream Asked

"One word, Breakfast"

"How do you know i haven't already eaten?"

Just then as if on cue her stomach growled we both burst out into laughter as the seriousness of the conversation dropped.

"Lucky Guess" I Laughed

We stopped off at a local diner as i ordered pancakes with golden syrup and bananas and a coffee, Cream also ordered pancakes but with chocolate and cream with orange juice.

"nervous?" I asked

"A little, You?"

"I'm more excited than nervous but yeah" i replied

we finished our breakfasts and headed on the road

Half an hour later

"Are we there yet?" cream asked

"How old are you Cream?

"I wanna get there now!" she moaned

"Well complaining about it ain't gonna make us go faster"

"How about instead of being in your basement building silly little gadgets why don't you build a teleporter?"

"And where would i get the money and technology for that?"

"...Ebay?" cream giggled

"Funny" i said sarcastically

"Well what about craig's list?"

"And you think some random person's going to have a particle disintegrator?"

"What I love about you tails is you take everything seriously. Why can't you be like your mom? She's hilarious"

"Do you know my mom? She's not even a tiny bit funny"

"Whatever, She always tells me about what you do in the basement"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"Umm...she told me about the time you almost blew up the basement and you singed one of your tails and you didn't go to school for about a week until the fur grew back" she burst out laughing

"I TOLD HER NEVER TO TELL ANYONE!" I Shouted

A few minutes go by until cream calmed down and the car became silent.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

The silence broken by my phone vibrating

"Cream, can you get my phone?" I ask

She picks the phone up

"Who is it?"

"Jet"

"Answer it for me then"

*Click*

"Tails, Dude How you doing?"

"Hey Jet its Cream, How are you?"

"Hey Cream i'm good where's tails?"

"He's driving us to mobian college"

"Oh, Me and wave are heading there now tell tails we'll meet him there"

"Ok, bye Jet"

*Click*

"Well?"

"Well what?

"What did he say?"

"Oh, Him and wave are going to meet us there"

"Oh, cool"

"How did jet and wave get into mobian in the first place, I mean they don't have anything special about them?"

"Are you kidding? Jet and I are great electronic students and Wave is an amazing singer"

"I don't like him, he's a jerk and he's way too cocky for his own good"

"Whatever little miss perfect"

"Well at least i don't spent my time in a basement all day long"

Another few minutes of awkward silence

"Are we there yet? she asked again

"Don't start that again" I moaned "But Yes about 10 more minutes were going to be passing through the city soon and the college is near the edge"

"Great, Hey tails?"

"Yeah"

"Can I Borrow $30?"

"What for?"

"I'm on ebay and i'm $30 off a particle disintegrator"

"Shut up Cream!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes

Ok, So i'm gonna start to do author notes now so... yeah. Anyway i want to apologize for the late post i'm very busy with homework, coursework and my part-time job anyway enough about me, On with the chapter.

Unexpected Events Ch.3

Driving into the city we passed many stores with cream eyeing up everything in the windows as we drive by.

We pulled up at a set of traffic lights.

"Ooh, Tails look at that dress, do you think it would look good on me?" Cream said with glee

"Hmm...yeah i guess, that is if you'd be able to fit in it" I joked

"I really need proper dirt on you to get you to shut up!"

"Never gonna happen" I said cockily

"I'll bide my time"

We pull out and drove to the college

"We're here cream"

"About time, you drive as fast as my grandma"

We park up and head on campus

We found that the boys and girls dormitories were at opposite ends of the college but apart from that there was the main building, many off wings, a body shop, a library and even an indoor swimming pool.

"Well we better get settled in" I said

"Ok, i'll text you when I'm done"

We walk to opposite ends of campus and head to the dormitories

I Walk into the dormitory and i see a main desk with a guy in a suit behind it.

"Hey, you must be one of the newcomers am i right?" He asks

"Yeah, that obvious?"

"Nah, i'm quite good at remembering faces and since i don't remember you then, you must be new, I'm henry and i run the boys dorm"

"I'm Miles, but please call me tails"

"Alright, Miles...Miles"

He looks through a large book as if looking for something

"Ah ha, Miles the fox, Room 107 here's the key"

He Hands Me a small key with a tag "107"

"Thanks harry"

"No Problem"

I Head to the room looking at the signs looking for 107

"Ah 107"

I walk in to see a Silver hedgehog sitting on a large sofa playing the new call of mobian game

"Uh... Hey" I speak up

"Hey" I get a very small absent response

"I'm Tails" I speak up again

"Cool, Now shut the door" Another absent response

"I'm your roommate"

"Ok, Now can you shut the door!"

I Walk in and drop my bags near the door.

"Are you just gonna play that game or are you going to talk to me?" i ask

The Silver hedgehog sighs and turns off the console

"I'm Silver, now if we're going to be roommates a few rules need to be put down"

"Ok,Like what?"

"Left bed is mine, Don't touch my xbox unless i say and If you touch my Snacks you're in for a world of pain?" He Starts laughing

"So, Since you're new i guess i could show you around"

"Sure"

We walk around campus as shadow showed me around everywhere

"Well That's everything"

"Thanks Silver"

"No Problem"

We head back to the dorm when my phone buzzes

*Buzz*

I Check My Phone

1 New Message - Cream

Cream - Hey, I'm all done here, I would have txt sooner but my roommate Blaze showed me around campus. :)

Tails - K, We're outside the main building

Cream - Meet ya there in a min then

"So, That your girlfriend then?" Silver asked

"Nah, Just Friends" i replied

"Oh yeah Just friends" Silver said sarcastically

"Shut Up"

"This Is gonna be a LONG year"

As if magically my phone flies out my hand and Hovers above Silver

"What the hell?"

"Telekinesis" Silver said casually

"Wait, what?"

"I Have Telekinesis, y'know the power to move things with my mind"

"How?"

"Got it at birth, From my dad"

"Cool, Now can i have my phone back?"

"Fine"

The Phone flies back into my hand just as a blue blur knocks me off balance and Knocks my phone into the wall Breaking it

"Fuck, Is there some more things i should know about this school or is it always like this?" i ask

The Blue blur is no longer around and silver helps pick up the pieces of my now shattered phone

"No, This Is pretty usual, But That's Sonic He's a blue hedgehog and currently in his 3rd year he's one of the teams best football players Along with Knuckles, Shadow and Manic"

"Sorry We're Late Jet Drives Like My Grandma" A Familiar voice speaks behind me

"Wave, Great to see you"

She Hugs Him, A Usual greeting from her

"Oh, So This is your girlfriend then?" Silver interrupts

"Ha, He Wishes he had a girlfriend as great as me" Wave teased

"You Must be joking right, besides everyone in east mobian that you like jet." i replied

"Shut it pipsqueak, what about you and cream huh thats the definition of love right there"

"I've Told you before i don't like cream"

"Aww you don't like me?" Cream Says from behind me

"that's not what i meant What i Meant was-"

"I know what you mean, taking things seriously again tails?" she interrupts

"Nevermind you two lovebirds i hear there's a party for the freshmans tonight and everyones invited" Silver speaks up

"Perfect you know me, love to party" Jet says as he walks up to the group

"About time slowpoke" Wave tells him

"I would have been sooner if SOMEONE didn't kick my radio in" Jet replies

Wave blushes and changes the subject.

"So, Everyone going to the party then?

Everyone agrees and everyone disbands to their dormitories to find what they're going to wear

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Author Notes: I am SO Sorry for the delay! :( i had the Chapter all wrote up and ready to post but before i did I spilt cola all over my computer. Yes, I am Stupid, I haven't had the money to fix it and with exams and work i couldn't attempt to fix it either. Once again SO SORRY!

Unplanned events Ch.4 Pt.1

"SONIC I FUCKING HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, WE'RE THROUGH!"

_You may be wondering how we got from everyone wanting to go to a party to...well this._

6 Hours Earlier

After Deciding everyone was going to the party me and silver headed back to our dormitories and decided what we were going to wear.

"Well, I Know what i'm wearing, You decided yet?" Silver walked out

"Jeans, T-shirt and Trainers simple" i reply

"Well, aren't you being adventurous?"

"Shut Up, I don't tell you how to dress"

"Maybe not but i wouldn't listen even if you did"

"So what are you wearing?"

He walks out with a blue shirt, jacket and beige chinos

"Well?"

"Meh, I've gotta get going i said i'd go shopping with cream"

"You two should definitely go out"

"Shut up silver!"

"Have fun, all alone with you supposedly 'not' girlfriend"

"If you must know it's not just us two her friend blaze, i think it was, is coming too"

Silver's ears perk up

"Umm...mind if i tag along?"

"What? Why would you wanna come?

"No reason" silver said innocently

1 new message - Cream

Cream - You ready yet slow coach?

Tails - Yea, Umm...Mind if silver comes along

Cream - I don't see why not

Tails - We're leaving now

"Textin' ya girlfriend?" Silver said obnoxiously

"You ain't gonna stop with that are you?

"Nope"

a few minutes later we meet by the center of the college, Standing there is a small beige rabbit standing next to a tall purple cat.

"What's he doing here?" The purple cat spoke up

"Uh, Hey blaze" Silver said

"You always find some way to try to annoy me don't you" she replied

"You'd miss me if i didn't"

Whilst the silver hedgehog and the cat were talking. Me and cream lead the way to the city.

"Why are we going into town anyway?" i ask

"Because i need a new dress for the party tonight" She replied

"I thought you had loads"

"Women never have too many clothes tais" Silver butted in

Blaze slapped him and we proceeded to walk

"Me and cream are going to look for dresses" Blaze speaks to me and silver

"Yeah..." silver replies

awkwardly silver stares at blaze

"So that means go away" She speaks breaking the silence

"What are we going to do?" silver asks

"what about the games shop around the corner" i spoke up

Within a matter of seconds silver grabbed my arm and ran as fast as he could

Browsing through all the games me and silver discuss our favorite games

"What about halo, you like that? silver asks

"Nah, too futuristic" i reply "I prefer zombie games like The last of us and Left 4 dead"

"You have a playstation?" Silver ask

"Yeah but i only have it because my mom doesn't know the difference between consoles"

"what about the new consoles you getting one?"

"No way, far too expensive"

"i guess"

1 New message - Cream

Cream - Hurry you butt up in there me and blaze have just left

Tails - Ok, Silvers just buying something and we'll be done, we heading back?

Cream - I thought since we have still a few hour we'd get something to eat, blaze says theres a great diner not too far from here

Tails - K.

Moments later we meet up with the girls and head down to the diner

"Ok blaze remember to be considerate of other people in the diner" silver speaks

"What do you mean? i'm a nice person" she says confused

"other people want to eat too so don't eat it all i've known you for what? 2 years now and a light snack for you is a 3 course meal" silver smirks

I try to hold in my laugh but blaze starks to get angry...to much surprise she doesn't start yelling instead she takes a deep breath and act like nothing happened. Silver looked surprised

"what's the matter?" he asked "No yelling"

She ignores him

TO BE CONTINUED...

End Notes:

I just wanted to post this, once again i'm so sorry for the HUGE WAIT. want to know what happens next? Well HOPEFULLY it will be up soon :D


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Author note: ****Very sorry for the delay i've been very busy with work and school :( and work won't be a problem anymore... i kinda got fired :( but at least i can write more :)**

"Hmm The silent treatment huh, two can play at that game." said silver

"Silver you couldn't be quiet even if your life depended on it." Blaze replied

all the way to the diner silver acted like a little brat, all to annoy blaze

"You think there's something going on between those two?" i whisper to cream

"What makes you say that?" she asks

"Well, he does act all weird around her and he wanted to come with us when i mentioned her name so..."

"makes sense i suppose"

"I just hope i can use it to stop him talking about us two"

"Yeah" Cream blushes

We finish up with at the diner and head back

me and silver say our goodbyes and head back to the boys dorm

"so, enjoy your date with your 'not girlfriend'" silver said

"i could ask you the same question"

"yeah,hanging around with cream was fine" silver smirks

"i didn't mean cream, have you got a 'thing' for blaze" i reply

"uh...no" silver said in an unconvincing tone

"anyone else know?" i ask

"No"

"and are you going to shut up about me and cream?"

"No"

i sigh as i walk off into the bathroom to get changed

all dressed up me, silver and jet all walk to the main hall where the party was.

whilst walking i see a red echidna snogging a white bat who in my opinion looks abit like a slut

"Silver, do you know who those two are?"

"oh knuckles and rouge, he acts tough but when i used to hang out with sonic and the old group he acted like a little girl, there's even a rumor going round that he's bisexual and rouge, She's just alright but i heard she's very light fingered"

"in more ways than one i bet" jet said

we arrive at the doors of the main hall

"Hey silver, you look great mind if you escort me in?" a beige and black cat says

"don't bother me nicole, where's your boyfriend?" silver responds

"Who?" she replies

"Sonic, you know the guy you hang around with at football practice and go on dates with. you know i'm surprised you're not always hyperactive with so much 'Coffee' you get"

"psh, he's dating that pink weirdo, i just keep him company, you know i could keep you company some time" she says playfully

"i'd much rather be lonely thank you"

we walk inside to see a grand hall with loads of food, loud music and a lot of people

"Let's get this party started" Silver shouts

"I thought i heard you guys" blaze said

Blaze and Cream walk over to us

"i thought girls liked to be fashionably late" silver said

"shut up silver" she replied

after a while dancing and taking the party slowly started to die down around 10:30 the seniors headed to their separate dorms due to tests but a lot of the first and second year groups stayed

a little while later the ,music and dancing was interrupted by a shout coming from the crowd of dancers

"SONIC I FUCKING HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, WE'RE THROUGH!"

a small figure ran off outside the hall. Shocked standing with my friends i decide to follow this person.

I run through many corridors and find a small figure slumped, crying.

"Are you ok?" i ask

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK?" The figure snapped

"Sorry, stupid question"

"Yes it was now please leave me alone."

"Maybe i can help, as my mom said a problem shared is a problem halved"

"Not to be rude but...i couldn't care less what your mom said right now.

"Well maybe not but i could still help. I'm Tails."

"I'm Amy, And how could you possibly help?"

"Amy?" a figure was standing behind me

silver approached the pink hedgehog

"oh great, have i got to put up with you now, if you're here to say ' i told you so' i don't need to hear it" she responds

"you knew it was coming, what's this the 3rd time this month?" silver said

"i just hoped he had changed, i just want us to be together"

"i'm just glad you said something this time, he just ignores you and uses you for sex"

sobbing, she picks herself off the floor and starts to walk down the hallway

"Amy?, where are you going now?" silver asks

she didn't respond

"Let's just go back to the dorm" i say

Back at the boys dorm

"so how do you know that amy girl?" i ask

"she like my little sister, we grew up together" he replied

"and she's not that bad looking" jet joked

"Shut up jet"

"ok mister no sense of humor, anyway i guess i'll see ya later then" jet said

End Chapter

End Notes: Well, now you know, next chapter is from amy's P.O.V and i'm going to be writing this straight away, hopefully it's not another long delay.


End file.
